


Just a little Jealous

by riceccakes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is adorable, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They OWN ME, i love these two girls so much, im gonna write more about them because my gay heart needs to, korra is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: Korra is only a little jealous of everyone at the Future Industries company parties because they all get to talk to Asami and she doesn't.A short and cute one shot for these lovely ladies. I recently finished Legend of Korra on Netflix and fell in love with these girls so I just had to write about them. I hope I did a good job. Enjoy x
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	Just a little Jealous

Sometimes it was the way Asami talked to her colleagues at company parties, how she would laugh at all the jokes her male coworkers made or flip her hair at her female ones and compliment their makeup and dresses. She was so social, she made it a point to talk to everyone and make it a real conversation, not just a _Hi, how are you, you look lovely! Enjoy the shrimp puffs, have a great night!_ Korra understood: it was her company, she was hosting, and a good host makes sure all her guests are comfortable and enjoy themselves; but Korra was jealous.

She didn’t always tag along with Asami to walk around and greet the guests, it was tiresome to her. Plus, she didn’t want to steal Asami’s thunder; one party promptly turned into a _Q &A With Avatar Korra _ and she felt awful afterwards. Asami insisted it was no issue, that it was, in fact, a great thing because her potential investors were even more interested in working with the company, but Korra still worried. She usually stuck around Mako and Bolin, staying near the bar and eating the egg tarts her girlfriend supplied specially for her.

But that was exactly what she was jealous of, her girlfriend, or rather her girlfriend rubbing elbows with the city’s biggest and brightest. Korra felt as though the company parties happened every night, which wasn’t true, but between the planning, coordinating schedules, hiring a catering staff, finding a venue, reaching out to possible investors, and preparing the unveiling of their latest Sato product so said investors would give money, Asami’s days and nights were spent countlessly working. Sure, Korra had her Avatar duties, working out compromises between the Spirit and human world, helping the Air nomads bring balance to the world, assisting the City Council when asked to, but when she would come home at night, she’d have to lay in bed alone and wake up the same way. She knew Asami had slept next to her, seeing the indent of her body on the bed and smelling the sweet scent of mint and cucumber, but when she came to bed and when she left, Korra didn’t know. There was always a note, a small message saying good morning and to have a great day. It would be signed with a kiss and next to a cup of hot tea for Korra to drink.

Korra missed falling asleep next to her girlfriend, snuggling up next to her and kissing her neck, holding her hand and entangling their legs together. She missed waking up next to her, she missed seeing the little pools of drool Asami left on the pillow case and hearing the tiny snores she’d make if she lay a certain way. She missed kissing her forehead and Asami’s eyes fluttering open until the emerald green was fully revealed. Korra could stare in them and get lost in how they glimmered with the early morning sunlight. She missed when they would hold each other, when they would complain about having to get up and insist they call off all their plans for the day and stay in bed until the next morning. She missed when they would both receive urgent phone calls about their appearances being needed at the company or at City Hall and they would groan and fix the bed together and share a tender kiss before getting ready for the day.

Instead, Asami was conversing with celebrities, women dressed far better than Korra and far prettier. Instead, Asami was impressing wealthy men, showcasing her knowledge and integrity in a few words and finishing each statement with her award winning smile. Instead, Asami was reminiscing with her metalbending unit about how Bring Your Kid To Work Day posed a greater issue than they expected when four preteens decided to play pirates by bending some of the materials they needed to use into swords. Instead, Asami was thanking the catering staff for their incredible work and heading to the kitchen to compliment the chef. Instead, Asami was everywhere except where Korra was.

Bolin sighed, “You know, Korra, you’re an even bigger drag than Mako at these parties. And this is _Mako_ we’re talking about, Mr.” Bolin sat up and impersonated his brother, “I-Know-Asami-Didn’t-Ask-For-A-Security-Detail-But-I-Should-Still-Be-On-The-Look-Out-And-Case-The-Place.”

Mako put his arms up in defense, “Hey, what did I do to get dragged into this?”

Korra moved around the straw in her cherry-berry lemonade and sighed, “I’m sorry! Of course I want to be here for Asami, but I miss being around her.” She moved around the dumplings on her plate with a fork, “She’s always so busy with everyone else, I never get to talk to her.”

“Trust me, honey, I’d much rather be talking to you,” Asami came up behind her and wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulder. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, “But don’t worry, after tonight, I’ve given everyone the week off, and that includes me.”

Asami’s thumb made small circles on Korra’s skin and the hairs on her arms stood up. Even with all the craziness that preparing for these parties brought, Asami’s small gestures said it all to Korra. When talking to investors, Asami would keep her stance strong, her hands behind her back and away from any possible contact other than a steady handshake. She would find Korra and smile, winking when no one was paying attention. When talking to coworkers, Asami would relax a bit more but keep her distance and her hands at her sides. She’d find Korra’s eyes, making silly faces at her and rolling her eyes back into her head. When talking to the staff, Asami would stand slightly leaned in, though her hands remained at her sides. Depending on what was on the waiter’s tray, she would look at Korra and point towards the food, asking _We’ll pack these away for ourselves?_ and waiting for her girlfriend to say yes or no.

At the end of night, when everyone that is anyone that needed to be welcomed and thanked for coming was addressed, Asami would come up behind Korra and give her a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek. She’d check to make sure Korra tried a little bit of everything and was feeling okay. Asami would take her hand and bring her out for one dance, in the center of the venue so everyone could see them together. She’d rest her cheek on the side of Korra’s head, smiling into her and happily swaying to the sweet song playing. 

Maybe company parties weren’t so bad, maybe Korra wasn’t _that_ jealous. Seeing her girlfriend in her element, thriving and succeeding, then getting to be there at the end of the day to celebrate the victory; what more could Korra want?


End file.
